The High School that Start it all
by ScratcherKing
Summary: A teenage girl named Stella Silverston has creates a school where those who have been bullied, rejected by everyone can be themselves and accepted. She'll have to do whatever she can to make Twin Beach High the best school around. No matter what Hearst or anyone else says.
1. Cast of Characters

Stella: a prep a caring, kind, loyal, friendly individual,incredibly forgiving to others, albeit a little naive, as she show forgiveness to others,she alway will always give people second chances and will never think that anyone is purely cruel and is generally well-known and well-liked by everyone in the school and even by people from other schools in the district.

Autumn: The kind, quirky girl-next-door, Autumn has an artistic soul, a million hidden talents, and a heart of gold! She's the friend that's been there for you since the very beginning... and will stick by you till the end!

Juilan: On the football field, Julian is a brave, confident, and loyal teammate. And off the field? He stands up for his friends just as fiercely! Whether you need someone dependable watching your back or just someone faithful by your side, there's no better person to call!

Payton: Stylish, sweet, and full of energy... to call Payton ' the life of the party' is the understatement of the century! Always down to share fashion tips, party playlists, and peppermint lattes, Payton is everything you need in a bestie!

Nishan: Most people know Nishan for his massive brain, but those closer to him know him for his even bigger heart! A self-proclaimed geek, Nishan is never ashamed to show love for the things he cares about... sci-fi, robotics, and of course, his friends!

Mia: Poised, popular, and never a pushover, head cheerleader Mia Warren is your resident bad-girl-gone-good. Admired by many, feared by the rest... be glad this queen bee's on your side!

Wes: Behind his sly, devious smirk, Wes is always hiding something. Is it someone else's secret, or another cunning scheme?... Or is it that he's not quite the bad boy that everyone believes him to be? Either way, finding out may cost you!

eMax: H has been described as a rude, selfish, vain and unkind person (a bully), who is willing to go to great lengths to sabotage (though he has yet to succeed)Stella's school's plans to stay open.

Kara: Kara is undoubtedly loyal to her school, and is willing to get her hands dirty in order to achieve her aims. She has mostly been shown to be cruel, rude and vindictive towards Stella and her friends, and often sought ways to undermine her efforts to protect/improve her school.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

I was looking down at my school, which I call Twin Beach High School, With the help and funding from my rich Uncle Percival who own one of the most biggest mining corporations in the world, and an expert architectural team, Uncle Richard and I have finally build up our school.

The construction of Twin Beach High was rather genius. We have 8 large two story classrooms design to resemble graduation cap and the rest the buildings are called "hangouts" where students can chill and relax. There a Jock Hangout, for athletes who will win sporting events and trump over rival school. Then there's a Nerd Hangout for salutatorians who have the Brains and GPAs necessary to make Twin Beach top notch in academics. Finally there a Prep hangout for people like me who loved all the classy stuff in life.

My thoughts were interrupt when I heard some footsteps.

"Hello is anyone there"

I was greet with a girl with brown hair in her signature side braid, brown eyes and tan skin tone. She wears a red tank top with a paint spattered white shirt and paint spattered jeans and ratty sneaker

"Hey! I'm Autumn." the girl said "I heard this school was opening today, so I stopped by to check it out! This place isn't much to look at yet, but you can make this the best school ever!"

 _Yeah I work sooo hard on it all summer_ i thought

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you! I go to Hearst High. It's right over there."

She point to the school down the street resembling your typical American high school

"Nice to meet you, Autumn" I said nicely

"Thanks! It was really boring before you got here. " she said

"So, you usually hang out in empty lots?"

"Actually," she said, sadly "I come here pretty often to get away. The people at Hearst can be... well, they can be jerks. I've been wanting to transfer to this school ever since I heard it was opening! But Hearst High is the one of the most prestigious schools in the area... and my dad won't let me transfer. That's why I'm so excited you're here! Since this school is just opening, it's really up to the people here to improve it. You can make this school even better than Hearst High... and then my dad will let me transfer for sure!"

Awesome! This isn't going to be much of a school if I'm the only student. I said enthusiastically as a random jock guy came from the admission office. Then more people start coming in for class

"What did I tell you? This school has so much potential!" Autumn said

I was interrupted when my IPhone started ringing

"Huh... I just got a text from some girl named Kara. She's Demandind I meet hier out in the parking lot...

From the look on Autumn's face, she knew that girl.

"Ugh that must be Kara Sinclair. She's the head cheerleader at Hearst. Not someone you want to mess with." Autumn said

"How does she even know my number" I ask, shocked

"Oh she's an expert in rumers and blackmail. I'm suure it was easy for her to find it. You shouldn't go out alone"

I look at her with a serious look on my face "Who said I was going alone"

I look at some of the students and said "Ready for this"

One of the nerd girls named cousin Rebecca said "You bet I am. Let's see if this Kara girl is as tough as she thinks she is."

"She might have her boyfriend Max with her. His dad is the principal of Hearst." Autumn said

I look at her and say "Don't worry, Autumn. Emily and I have this under control."

 _to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2: A New Enemey

Me, Autumn, and, my group of friends walk onto the parking lot, where a guy with cropped blonde hair He wears a swamp green varsity jacket and a girl in white, green and yellow cheerleader's outfit are waiting. I assume their are Max and Kara.

"Well well well," Max said " looks like Loser High's got their first losers."

"And look, Little Miss Quirk-face is already over here." said Kara "I always knew Autumn was a dork, but I never thought she was a traitor..."

When they insult us like that I feel like punching then in the face. But

"Hey, back off!," Rebecca said "What do you have against our school, anyway?"

"There's a plan for that land, and it doesn't involve your crappy school!"

"I don't know who you two think you are," I said "but you can't just go around bullying people..."

Then Kara gets into my face "What are you going to do about it?" she demand

I stare at her face for a moment, then immediately I said "Well I definatly cam't hit you, with all that caked-on makeup it's like you're wearing face armor" and with that my new friend laughed.

Excuse me" Kara screeched

Oh i'm sorry,were you intentionally going for the trashy clown look. If so, you still kind of outdid it with the eyeliner" My friends laugh even harder.

This is so not funny, I'm not gonna forget this. Kara threaten. Before I go too far, Max interupt.

Enjoy your crappy school while you can, loser." Max shouted "Because it's NOT going to be around long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All new schools need at least 30 students to stay open." Max said "And with Hearst High right next door... well, you've got a lot to compete with. Come on Kara, let's ditch these loser" and with that he and Kara left

When we got back to our campus Autumn said quietly"Now you can see why I don't really like being at Hearst High..."

"Oh, I see, all right." I said "And I don't think anyone else should have to put up with bullies like them. I'm going to make Twin Beach High the best high school this town has ever seen, and I'm going to open it up to anyone who wants to come here. For everyone who feels bullied... ignored... or just plain lost... this will be the place for them."

Oh, Stella... I wish I could transfer here...

"Just give it time, Autumn." I said "I know we'll be able to convince your dad."

"Yeah, well, right now, I need to get back to Hearst." Autumn said "I'll see you later, Stella."

Autumn waves and walks off

Well I better start recruiting or else there never be a safe haven for all teenagers


	4. Chapter 3: Footbrawl

_**Population: 30 students**_

I was walking out from school the next day when Autumn came, All excited over something

"Look,"she said " I know we need more people for Twin Beach to stay open, so I thought of someone we might be able to recruit."

I smiled when I heard that. After all I want Twin Beach to be a safe Haven for teenagers, but the only way to do that is to gain more students.

"His name is Julian, and he's a star football player at Hearst High" she said but the she frowned, "Well he's having some problems there. I'll go get him"

Moments later Autumn showed up with a muscled guy, who must be Julian, with spiked hair and tan skin He was also wearing the swap green and white Hearst High Football uniform.

"Hey. Autumn said you're recruiting people." Julian said

"Julian's a big football star at Hearst High." Autumn said "But he's been having some problems there. You remember Max?"

I nodded I wonder if Max have done something to Julian

"Max joined the team a few weeks ago," she said "and the principal insists that he gets to play Julian's position!"

That's terrible.

Julian got angry "Look, I didn't sign up for a share circle where we talk about our feelings."he said "This is my problem. No one else's."

"I just think it's unfair."Autumn said "And you don't have to be treated that way! You can join Twin Beach!"

"Well, here's the big question: how's your football team?" Julian ask

"We.. uh... don't exactly have a football team right now." I mutter "We're just starting out."

"No team?" Julian frowns "Then this was a waste of time. Autumn, you don't know me very well, but I'm a football guy. What would I do here? At least at Hearst I get SOME time on the field.

"We could start a football program here." I offer

"Oh yeah?" he said "You know a lot about football?

I have happened to have known a thing or two about football, I said,"I love Football."

"But you're going to start a team?" he said "Well, here's something basic. Think you got anyone here who can go long?"

Julian winds up and prepares to throw a football at a jock boy, Jake

"Ready, Jake?" ask Julian

"I was born ready!" said Jake

"Then go!"

Julian pauses a moment while Jake runs, and then he throws the football in a perfect spiral!

"Got it!" Jake yelled

"Nice catch..."

Jake skids to a halt, colliding with a classroom!

Julian frowns "That last part could use some work. Sorry, guys. You don't even have enough room around here to throw a ball! I'm not crazy about Hearst, but at least they've got a field. Anyway, I've got to head back. There's a big game today against Northside High, and there's even going to be a college scout there.

He looks at Autumn and smiles "Hey, Autumn, are you coming?"

Autumn looked down. "Uh, I wasn't planning on it... I mean, I'm not really into football..."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, of course.

"Well, I could make an exception." she said, "I mean, maybe I could take some photos there."

"Yeah? That would be cool. I mean, if you want to. No big deal." he said

Julian waves to both of you and walks off.

I frowned "Sounds like he's out..."

"I think we still have a shot at recruiting Julian. But he's right about not having enough space around here...I guess we better buy tickets to that football game, Autumn said "so we can watch Julian. I mean, cheer for Julian. I mean..."

I smiled "I think I get what you mean."

"I'm just trying to show that this new school will be enthusiastic about sports! Autumn said "We have to go. For the good of Twin Beach!"

Me, Autumn, and a two of our cousin Rebecca and Annette reach the Hearst High football field and took our seats in the Hearst side of the field

"Here, want some popcorn" I ask Annette as i passed a box of butter popcorn

"Eww no, Stella you know I don't consume carbs" Annette complains as she knock it over 3 rows down on top of two middle school-age twin girls

"Sorry" I said

We spot Julian grumbling and pacing in front of the bench. The coach glares at him.

"Come on!"Julian grumbled "Put me in!"

"What's going on?" I ask "Why isn't the coach letting him play?"

"My guess?" Autumn ask "The coach wants the spotlight on Max. No chance of that if Julian is playing."

Uh-oh. That doesn't look good. I thought

Down on the field, the other team's(which is Northside Penguins)coach calls a timeout. As Max runs back to the bench, he shoulders past Julian.

"Aw, is someone sad 'cause he's not gonna get to play?" Max teased "Maybe if you cry, Coach will put you in."

Julian had had enough "That's it!"

Julian launches himself at Max, and the two hit the ground, punching and swinging! The crowd in the stands starts shouting!

"We've got to stop this!" Autumn shout looking as if she wet her pants

Rebecca stood up "I'll handle this."

"Good luck." I said

"And be careful!" said Autumn

Rebecca dives in between Max and Julian, shoving both of them back.

Okay, break it up! That's enough! she said

Hey! No one asked you to get involved! Who do you think you are?" Max demand

"Let's just say I'm a concerned citizen.

On the field, the referee blows a whistle. In the stands, the crowd boos!

"You just cost us fifteen yards." Max complains

The Hearst High coach looks furious.

"Hey Julian" the Coach yelled "Why do you hit the showers."

"Aww, looks like someone just got thrown out of the game". Max teased again "Gotta watch that temper, buddy."

"I..."Julian started

My friends and I came down the bleachers and go to where Max and Julian are

"Come on." I said "Let's get out of here."

Back at Twin Beach campus...

"Julian, how could you do that?" Autumn whined

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have gone after him," Julian said "but that was not cool! Coach doesn't play me for the whole game, and then Max wants to laugh in my face about it?"

"That doesn't mean you can just attack him. she lectured

Julian look as if he is defeated so he said"...you're right. I was out of control. Thanks for stepping in,Rebecca"

"I'm glad I could help." Rebecca replied "That was intense."

"Yeah. After that," Julian said "Coach isn't going to give me another chance, not with Max calling the shots."

Julian's phone buzzes, and he looks down at a text message.

"Great. Julian grumble "The principal called my dad and told him everything. He's ballistic. Danny, I can't go home. Not right now. Do you have somewhere around here I can hang out and clear my head?"

Autumn and I walked Julian to one of our park benches

"Thanks." he said

"That was really scary, Julian." Autumn said "You know, you can't always punch all our problems away."

"You don't get it..."Julian started

"I'd like to." she said "I know you're a tough guy, and you like to be all gruff and brooding and muscular..."

Julian looked offended "You think I'm muscular?"

"I... um... my point is," Autumn stated "I'm worried about you. What happened out there?"

"Look, I'm not some nerd who can make a million dollars on a computer, I'm not artistic the way you are...Julian said "I know what I'm good at, and it's football. That's the one thing I've got going for me. My only shot at getting into college is a football scholarship. And to get one, I need to impress a scout. Today could have changed everything for me. And Coach didn't even give me a chance to play! I just couldn't take it."

I get it." she said "You lost your temper. I don't think it was right, but I get it.

Julian look at me "Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here, Stella. Really decent of you."

I smiled "Hey, you're welcome to stay. Permanently."

Autumn liked that idea "Yeah! Enroll at Twin Beach High."

"Hey, like I said, I'm a football guy." Julian said "What am I going to do here if I'm not playing football? I need to be on a team that scouts will consider."

I hadn't forgotten about that. In fact I already had an idea.

"You'll be starting the team the Twin Beach Wildcats." I said "We've already got people here who are ready to play. Let them show you what they can do."

A group of boys and a jock girl come forward

"Oh yeah? I'll give you a shot. Let's go."

"Let's do this!" said Danny, an nerd boy

"I'm ready!" said Emily, the jock girl

Julian was amazed "I like the attitude. But I need to see if you guys are all talk."

After a while the new and improved football team have impress Julian

"Not bad!"Julian said "I have to admit, I'm impressed. You three managed to keep up with me. Good hustle... and quick thinking. Especially you, Danny. You could be quarterback material."

"Heh. Thanks." said Danny

"Now, this school's still got a long way to go. he said "A handful of jocks running a few football plays is a long way from a football team that can bring home a win. You've still got to work on your stamina and your speed. Not to mention the footwork. But you know what I see in this group? Teamwork. That's something Hearst High forgot a long time ago. Together, we can get this school a winning team. And we'll take down Hearst High."

"Is that your way of saying you're enrolling here?" I ask

Julian smiled "I'd be honored to join your school and the Twin Beach Wildcats"


	5. Chapter 4: The First Party

_**Population: 60 students**_

One day during lunch, Julian came by with this amazing idea.

"Hey, Stella, Autumn. I've been doing some thinking. I know we need to get more people for the school to stay open. How about throwing a party?"

"Good idea!" said Autumn "If we throw a party, we'll meet new people, and we can recruit them! There's a lot that goes into planning a party... but I might know someone who can help. Let me see if she's willing to lend us a hand"

* * *

Moments later.. Autumn showed up with a dark-skinned girl with purple dress and purple flats.

"Hey, Stella. This is Payton." Autumn introduce " She goes to Hearst High with me."

"So, I heard you want to throw a party." Payton said "I owe Autumn a favour, so she talked me into helping you with the basics. Have you thought about what kind of theme you wanna go with for your party?"

"Theme?" I asked

"Um, yeah! All the best parties have themes, and since this is your school's FIRST party, we've got to do something a-ma-zing! What do you want to do?"

How about a masquerade ball.

Autumn liked that idea "Ooo, that sounds nice! It'll be nice to go to a classy party for once..."

"Yeah, yeah" said Julian "Hot girls love classy things! It's brilliant!"

Autumn was confused "That's... not what I was going for..."

"I love a good masquerade! said Payton "It'll be so fancy! We can definitely work with this."

"So what's the next step?" I asked

"A good party needs good decorations." Payton explained "Just like how cakes need frosting, outfits need accessories, and ceilings need disco balls!"

"Ugh, decorating?" Julian complained "Come on. Do I look like the type to get all color-coordination over a party?"

"Was that even a sentence?" Autumn ask

"Look, Payton's right!" I said "But we can do better than a disco ball."

Payton: TWO disco balls?

"Yeah, I'll just make a few phone calls"

* * *

"All right, Payton." I said "We've got balloons, a gigantic punch bowl, and a box of stylish masks. That work for you?"

"Yeah," she said "I think we're all set! This is perfect!"

"Uh, hello? We're not done yet! We still need to get the streamers hung up..." Julian pointed out "and we really need some coloured lighting if we're going to get the mood just right!"

Autumn was amazed "Wow, Julian really got into all of the decorating..."

Julian was embarrassed "What? No! I... shut up!"

"Aw, it's okay, Julian!" Autumn said "You're just getting in touch with your soft, delicate side! Maybe later we can bake cookies shaped like baby animals!"

"Grrr! I'm never decorating again!"Julian yells "For real though, are you making cookies?"

"What do you think, Autumn?" I ask

Autumn is distracted by something on her phone. She looks upset.

"What? Oh, it's... uh... it's nice. Things look nice." she said

"Ahem! Now you'll need to set up an Event page on Facebook for the party."said Payton "And not just any page. It's got to be funny, cool, AND appeal to everyone on campus!"

Payton takes out a laptop and shows you an Event page.

"Shirtless guys in party hats is usually a good place to start," she said "but let's see what you can come up with."

"Hey, guys, where did Autumn go?" Julian asks

I look aronud. Autumn must have left

"Huh, I don't know... I guess she was acting a little weird earlier."

"Hey, you have Facebook open?" he ask "Let me check something... oh crap! Today's Autumn's birthday! And she must think we totally forgot!"

"Maybe that's because we did?" said Payton

"Oh, this is really bad... her dad's out of town. I bet he didn't even call her today."

"That's got to be why she was checking her phone earlier."

"She's probably all alone." He said, now sad "It's not like anyone at Hearst is gonna celebrate with her!"

"Aww! That's terrible! And really, really true. Most of the people there hate her."

"Stella, we gotta do something for Autumn!" Julian said "I know we're busy, but a birthday's only one day, man... and it would mean a lot to her if we did. What do you say?"

 _ **This will be continued in The Last Minute Birthday**_

* * *

"Ready to make an Event page for the party?

"Are you kidding?" said Karen, a prep girl "I was born ready!"

"I've come up with an algorithm for the page design that'll maximize user traffic." I said "We should be able to reach optimum views in our target market!"

"Yeah... " Karen yawns "I say we just use a picture of hot people dancing."

"This Event page looks great!" Payton squealed "And look! 50 people already Liked it!"

"Of course they did!" I said "I optimize keywords like nobody's business!"

"I'm thinking it had more to do with that picture of hot people dancing..."

"That's what I said!" said Karen

"Are we good then?" I ask Payton

"We're for the perfect party! Come on, y'all! Let's get this party started!"

Julian was excited "Wooo! Yeah! Let's do this! I'm ready to get my masquerade on!"

Moments later

"That's what I call a successful party." said Payton

"Seriously."

"Fancy gowns and pretty masks... this is the life I was meant to live. And I think everyone else liked it, too!"

"Good times, good times." said Julian "And hey... did you see that? Because a jock and a prep threw a party, a cheerleader decided to join our school!

"You guys did great!" Payton said "And this school is a lot cooler than I thought it'd be. I was worried it'd be all emo kids lurking in a vacant lot."

"Well... we do have several vacant lots."

"But those are just full of potential!"

"Yeah, well, if we don't get 100 students soon," Julian said "potential's the only thing this place will have!"

"Oh! I just remembered something important!" Payton said "I need to get back to Hearst High!"

Payton runs off to the nearest exit

"I wonder what that was about..." I said

"Eh, Payton's always running around like that." Julian explained "Right now, we need to focus on recruiting more people... and partying's a great way to do that!"

"It'll take time to enroll all the students we need to keep the school open," I said "but we're really making progress."

"Yeah, you've come a long way from just you and Autumn standing in an empty lot."Julian said "I mean, take a look at everything you've done. Everything this school is... it's because of you."

"Gee...thanks" I said

Julian look down on his phone. I could see that his face turn from happy to worried

"Hey, Danny..." said Julian "I just got a text from Autumn. She said something's going down at Hearst High, and Payton could use some backup."

"We do owe her one." I said "Let's go see what's up."


	6. Chapter 5: The Party Girl

"Autumn! What's going on here?" Julian asks as we enter Hearst High

"It's a total disaster." said Autumn "All this time Payton was helping us out, she totally forgot she was supposed to be throwing a party for Mia!"

"Who's Mia?" I ask

"Max's little sister."

"Yikes. What happened?"

"...come see for yourself."

Autumn lead us though a hallway find Kara and another thin girl with blonde hair and blue eyes(who must be Mia) cornering Payton!

"You promised you'd bring snacks and decorations to my party, and then you pulled a total no-show!" Mia glare at Payton, her hands on her hips

"I'm so so so sorry... I was helping Autumn and her new friend..." Payton trembled

"WHAT?! You were over at that new school?!" Mia gasps

"That's just insulting, Payton." Kara glared "We're not going to forget this. We're going to make your life MISERABLE! No one's going to come to your parties. No one's going to talk to you at lunch. You're going to be a total social outcast!"

"I... I..." Payton stammers

Then I walk up to Kara and Mia

"Hey! Leave her alone." I said "Can't you see she feels bad enough about it?"

"Who asked you, dork?" she sneers

"Come on, Payton." I said "You don't need to take this. Let's go back to my school."

We headed to a local ice cream parlor. Julian and Autumn tagged along with us...

"I really messed up this time. Kara meant what she said. She's going to make my life at Hearst High miserable!" Payton exclaims

"And unfortunately, Kara has enough influence over everyone to actually pull it off." Autumn added

"Hey, why don't you get out of there? Come transfer to our school, Twin Beach!" I suggest

"You still want me at you school?" Payton was surprised "But... I'm not popular anymore."

"Twin Beach is a place where EVERYONE is welcome." I said "You don't need to be popular to fit in here!"

"Really? You mean it?" she responded

"Absolutely! Come join our school!"

"Aww, you're so sweet! I'll start enrolling right now!"

* * *

The Next Day, at school I ran into Payton, but she in her usual excitement like I expect

"Hey, Stella.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"It's... it's my boyfriend. I guess I mean by EX-boyfriend. He just broke up with me. In a TEXT message. He said I was a traitor to Hearst, and he didn't want to take the hit to his popularity!"

"What a jerk." I emphasize

"I know. He's selfish, arrogant, and cruel... I should HATE him. But... I still feel so sad! Danny, I'm MISERABLE! My heart is BROKEN!" Payton wailed

"Is there anything I can do?"

"There's only one cure. I need a date." Payton proclaims

"A date?"

"A date! A fling! A rebound! Come on, don't tell me no one dates around here." Payton complains

"Of course people date" I said as I walk Payton to a "make-out" spot many students at the school dubbed 'Isle of Love'.

"OMG! I love it! A swan boat? That's my favourite kind of boat! And a tunnel of love? That's my favourite kind of tunnel!" Payton squeals "And now, I'm ready for a date! I've been single for WAY too long."

"Didn't your ex JUST break up with you?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. this girl is way too much

"Yes. The longest I've ever gone is fourteen minutes. Now, excuse me... I've got a date to go on." Payton grinned as she surf through her smartphone, looking for some cute guys to make out with

* * *

"OMG! I forgot how much FUN dating is. Good dates, bad dates, blind dates... all better than no dates."

"You certainly seem to have bounced back from your broken heart." Autumn commented

"Duh, it's called a rebound for a reason! I've practically forgotten about what's-his- name."

"You know, now that Payton is feeling better... it's time to celebrate!"

"Oh?"

"We've got to throw a party for her to welcome her to the school!" Autumn said

"Ohmigosh! You'd do that? For me?" Payton squealed

"Heh. Of course." I said

"You guuuuys! You're so sweet!" Payton beamed

* * *

" What a great party!" Payton squealed

"Yeah, it was truly epic!" I agreed

"It was A-MAZING! Everyone had fun and the decorations were great and the music was perfect and everything! It was the Best. Party. EVER!"

"Do you say that about every party?"

"Only the best ones!" Payton smiled "Thank you guys for all making me feel so welcome. Here, I got us some peppermint spice lattes! Kind of a post-party Payton tradition. Usually I just drink them alone in my room at home. It's kind of dumb."

"I love it. Give me one." Autumn said as she took a latte

I took a peppermint latte too "Okay, I propose a toast. To Payton! Cheers!"

I notice Payton's eyes are elsewhere

"Uh oh... looks like someone followed me here today." Payton look pale

"Kara and Mia? Why are they coming over here with a whole cheerleading squad?" I ask

"Kara's the head cheerleader... she never goes into a showdown without backup." Payton informed me

Kara strode up to Payton "Ahem. Payton, I see you're still making dumb choices. Joining the enemy? Not a smart move."

I... um..." Payton stammers

"Are these girls bothering you, Payton?" I ask

"Huh? What do you care?" she asked

"We don't need any trouble here at OUR school." said Danny a nerd boy

"Yeah!" said Julian

"Oh really?" Kara said, trying to come up with a good insult

"Look, Kara, I get that you don't like Payton,"I said "but you can't come over here and yell at her like some psycho cheerleader."

"You can't talk to me like that!" she demanded

"You don't get to make the rules around here." I told her "You're outnumbered. You can't just come to our school and pick on Payton."

"And that means it's time for you to leave, Kara. You're not welcome here." Julian announced

"Whatever." Kara turned to leave

"Before we go, I've got a message from Max." Mia spoke up "We're challenging your school to a football game. Think of it as your school's first Homecoming game... if you think you can pull it off."

"So we'll see you on the field... unless you're scared." At Mia's threat, Kara seemed to find her voice again "Mia, girls... let's get out of here. Payton, have fun here in Loserville."Kara slaps Payton's hand, spilling the latte she's holding all over her clothes!

"Hey!" Payton eclaimed

Kara and the cheerleaders from Hearst High snicker and began to walk off.

"Sorry about your outfit." Marie a student gov girl, frowns

"It's okay." she said "I really appreciate you all sticking up for me."

"What about Max's challenge?" I ask

"I'm on it. I can get a team together." Julian declare

"Homecoming is going to take more than just a football team... we'll need to have a dance. And a halftime show!" Payton added "I know they expect us to fail, and they're just trying to humiliate us, but if we can pull it off, this is going to be fun!"

"Wait a second. Did I miss something?" Julian said "Having a Homecoming is great, but are you really going to let Kara get away with dumping coffee all over you?"

"Um... that was kind of the plan..." she said

"What are you suggesting, Julian?" I ask

"You should settle this the way the guys on the team do." Julian said "What would you say to getting a little revenge tonight? How about a prank?"

"Revenge? Against Kara?! That's insane!" Payton was horrified

"Come on, man up. Er, woman up? Person up? You know what I mean!" he said The point is that we can't let Kara come to our school and mess with Payton and get away with it! What do you say? Are you in, Stella?"

 _ **Continued in Episode 2: The Perfect Prank**_


	7. Chapter 6: Homecoming

"Hey, Stella! Julian!" Autumn called out as she came in the classroom "I've got some good news!"

"Hey Autumn" I said "What's up?"

"I talked to my dad..." Autumn said "I told him about how your school's growing every day, and how you actually have solid academic here..."

"And?" said Julian

"And how you're having a Homecoming game against Hearst High..."

"Yeah, and?"

"And he wants to come check out the school!"

I squealed "That's great news!"

"That's awesome!" Julian said "That's... I mean, that's cool. Uh. High-five."

"Haha. I'm sooo excited." she said 'I can't wait to get out of Hearst High."

"So when is your dad coming?" I ask

"Actually... he'll be here for the game." she said "He's a big football guy, and I kind of get the vibe he's going to judge you based on how it goes..."

"Well, I guess we better win, then".

"We'll bring home a victory for you, Autumn." Julian said

"Heh. I'll see you guys later. Good luck getting ready for Homecoming!"

* * *

I've been working super hard to get the Homecoming Dance set up..." Payton exclaimed "but the tickets just aren't selling! I've tried everything... posters with glitter, posters with bows, even posters within posters! It's very meta."

"What do you think the problem is?" I ask

"If there's one thing I know about dances," She explains "it's that no one wants to go alone... even the creepy goth kids! If you want this Homecoming to be a success, we've got to get more people coupled up around here!"

* * *

"Awesome!" Payton squealed "So many happy couples... and ticket sales are through the roof! We've even got enough cash for more posters!"

"Or... you could buy something else..." I suggest

"Whatever! Just take the compliment. I'm saying you're quite the matchmaker, Stella!"

"Heh. Thanks! The dance tonight is going to be awesome!"

We were interrupted by Julian running up to up "Hey! Stella! There's something weird going on. I got a text from a blocked number... with a warning that someone was going to be recording our practice today to steal our plays! If Hearst High pulls that off, we're going to be in a lot of trouble. Can you keep an eye out while I run plays?"

"Sure thing" I said"

"You'll need some hedges to hide behind so no one will spot you."

So when we reach the football field I hid in some bushes

"Hey! Up there! In the sky! What is that?" I look up as a cheerleader, Serena pointed to a medium-sized object flying in the air

"Huh? Where?" Julian looked up

I realized what it was "There's a quadrocopter with a video camera!" My uncle sold a line of quadrocopters once

"Is that, like, a dinosaur?" he asks "When did they learn how to use cameras? I thought they JUST learned how to open doors"

"It's a remote-controlled helicopter thing" I said "... and it's taping your plays!"

"Get me something to throw at it!"

Quickly, I reach over and toss Julian a football. Julian catches the football, spins around, and hurls it right at the quadrocopter! It hits it dead-on, and the quadrocopter crashes to the ground... where Max picks it up!

"Good throw, Julian." Max smirked "Too bad I already got all the footage I need!"

"Give me that copter!" Juilan shouted as he grabs the device and slams it down, smashing it to a thousand pieces

"Still the same old Julian, huh?" Max snickered "Never met a problem you didn't want to punch. Don't worry, that camera has been streaming everything straight to our football team back at Hearst High."

Julian glares at Max as he strides off.

"At least we stopped him from recording any more of it." I said

"Yeah... thanks for the help. I just wish I knew who sent me that text... Anyway, we're going to have to focus on our plays. Rewriting the playbook isn't going to be easy... Can you help me get some people together? And not just football guys, all right? We're going to need someone who likes working with charts and diagrams."

* * *

"Okay, so about this playbook..." Julian started

"Wait a sec, I don't get what's going on here." Luke, a jock guy, complains "You really want to work with a nerd on our team's playbook? Sparkle doesn't exactly know much about football...'

"Even if I did, Luke wouldn't listen." Sparkle, a nerd girl, snapped

"Luke will listen if I have anything to say about it." Julian demanded "You're both going to help each other."

Autumn butted in "Come on, everyone! We're like a mosaic without coherence or unity, expressing nothing but artistic dissonance!"

"Hearst High has one of the best football teams in the state." he stated "If we want to even have a CHANCE of beating them on the field, we have to pull together."

"That's what I just said..."

"I guess we need to give this plan a chance." Luke said

"Agreed." said Sparkle

* * *

"There! The playbook is done!" Alex said "You know, I have to say, there's some pretty smart stuff in here."

"It's a masterpiece!' Sparkle said "Poetry! A perfect blend of physics and psychology set down in football plays!"

"Heh. You know, I agree." Julian said "With this playbook, we'll be unstoppable! Just get me on the field. I can't wait to face Hearst and smash Max's face in!"

"You mean smash his face in... with football victories?" I ask

"Yeah, that too."

* * *

"Hey! Stella!" Payton call out frantically "I'm so glad I found you! I've got a float emergency! A floatmergency!"

"Is that like... a bad cough?" I ask

"With the money I raised selling tickets to the Homecoming Dance," she explained "I'm planning a halftime show and float parade! The cheerleaders are working on a routine, and I'm making a bunch of floats! But I need more people to ride on them. I want our parade to be representative of a broader group! Can you help me recruit some people?"

"Happy to help. So, what's the game plan?" I ask, after returning with a bunch of people.

"I've made some floats, and now we're going to do a test run around the football field!" she squealed

"The floats look really nice, Payton!" I gush "Are those real flowers?"

"I used fresh roses and peonies to spell out 'Go Wildcats' on this float... and over here, this float is covered entirely in glitter! Now, let's get this practice parade started!

Suddenly, before anyone can move, something crashes through the float!

"Whoa! What was that?"

"It's... it's a football." Payton said. Her eyes narrowed "Julian's team kicked their stupid ball right through my float!"

"Can it be fixed?" I ask anxiously

"It took forever to make that Enchanted Forest of Teamwork. It's going to cost us to repair it. I just don't have any funds left...

Julian ran up to us "Hey! Can we get out ball back?"

"Ugh! Go dig for it! It's buried in the roses for the 'Enchanted Forest'!" Payton glared at him

"Are you serious? We don't have time for this." said Julian, shaking his head in disbelief "What are you doing on our field, anyway?"

"We WERE practicing for Homecoming." Payton said ,crossing her arms

"What are you TALKING about? Practicing for Homecoming is what WE were trying to do." Julian retorted back

"I'm talking about practicing for the pre-parade."

"Come on, that's not as important as practicing for the game. Because of you, my players are distracted, AND we're going to lose valuable practice time digging around in some enchanted hedges to find our ball!"

"Because of you," she yell back "I'm going to have to spend hours fixing this float! You totally ruined the 'Enchanted Forest'!"

"Um, should we get off the float now?" said Emma, a cheerleader, interrupted awkwardly standing in the float's detritus.

"Just forget about this whole stupid parade!" Payton cried "If the football players don't even appreciate it, what's the point?" And with that Payton storms off.

"Well, we can forget about practice if these floats are in the way." Julian storms off in the opposite direction

 _This looks like trouble._ I thought. If Homecoming's going to be a success, I've got to get these two talking again... and that means getting Payton some money and Julian some space to practice.

* * *

"Hey! Payton! You know how you said you needed some cash to fix your float?" I ask

"Yeah?" she replied

"...well, I've got it. Here." I show her some fund from my rich uncle

"Are you SERIOUS?! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, Stella!

"Yeah, yeah" I smirked "So... I know you and Julian don't always see eye to eye... but if we're going to make Homecoming awesome, you two need to get along. Julian IS the captain of the football team, and the Homecoming Game IS a really big part of Homecoming."

"I guess you're right." Payton conceded "Well, if he's ready to talk... I guess I am too." I nodded and head to one of the jock hangouts, where Julian is at

"Hey! Julian! I think I solved your space problem." I said

Julian looked surprised "Yeah?"

"There's a new plot of land for your guys to practice on when Payton is using the field" I point to that plot, where the football team is already started doing warm-up drills.

"I still don't see why that prep gets to use the field when MY team needs to be practicing 'round the clock." Julian said confused

"Ease up on Payton. She's trying to plan a float parade, AND she's getting ready for the dance." I explained "I know football is a big part of Homecoming, but the things that Payton is doing are important, too. Without them, Homecoming's just another game!"

"Okay, okay! Enough with the guilt trip." Julian replied, looking bashful "If she wants to talk... I'm ready."

* * *

"Look, Prep, I'm not proud of how I acted." Julian beganed

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too." Payton admitted "I know how hard your team is working to get ready for the game. You guys are under a lot of pressure! I wanted all of the Homecoming activities to build the team up and help morale! Not hurt it."

"I get that, now. Sorry I didn't see it earlier."

"Well, it's not too late." I said "What do you say? Ready to start working together?"

"Yes!"

"I'm in."

"Here's your football." Payton said handing it to Julian "I found it in the 'Enchanted Forest' while I was fixing it..."

"Sweet. And, uh, I brought you these." Julian hands Payton a bunch of flowers and vines. "I thought it could help you fix your magic forest."

"Julian! That's so sweet!" she says as she gives Julian a big hug!

"Hey, no big deal."

"So... I was thinking..." Payton said "it would be great to get the football team more involved in the Homecoming activities... if they have time, that is."

"I think we can squeeze it in. What did you have in mind?"

"It would be REALLY great to get a jock to help with cheerleaders' routine during the float parade!"

"Okay, I'm sold. Just tell me what you need from the team."

"This is going to be a lot more fun! It'll get all the fans pumped up for the game, AND it'll get the players ready to kick some butt!"

* * *

Today was the day of Twin Beach High's first Homecoming game against Hearst. the parade came with cheerleaders doing a elaborated routine of flips and cartwheels and our school mascot, dressed in a Saber-tooth tiger costume fired t-shirt cannon to both ends of the field.

"All the signs, face paint, and cheers... I didn't expect everyone to be so excited about the game! You were right, Payton. The players are pumped up... and so are all the fans. The parade really helped."

"Exactly. We just made sure that your players really feel like you have the home field advantage!" Payton said

"Now we've just got to win the game." I said

"All right! Stella, it's game time." Julian said "Let's get the starters ready. We should make sure our most experienced players are out there."

"This is it! Time for the game!"

"Could you help me out, Stella? The players are waiting in the locker room and... I've never been good at speeches..."

"You want me to give the pep talk to the football team before the game?" I ask

"Yeah. You're good with words. And you've been at this school from the very start. Everyone here looks up to you."

"I'll... I'll do my best."

"Hey! Everyone! Listen up!" the coach said as Julian and I enter the locker room

"Okay, Wildcats!" I said "Tonight, we're standing on the edge of greatness. If we beat Hearst High, we'll be making a statement. We're playing for our school! Think of this game as an epic battle! We're going out there tonight to do battle! And we're going to WIN!"

"Hoorah!"

"Now, get out there and just remember... Fight, fight with all your might!"

"Fight, fight with all your might!" Luke started chanting

"Fight, fight with all your might!" Then Bella

"Fight, fight with all your might! Yeah!" Now the entire football team

 _Now let's see Hearst High tried to beat us now_ I thought

The two teams take the field...

"Let's see what you've got." Max said

"It's on."

* * *

 _On the Twin Beach side_

"Ohmigosh! Time's almost up, and we're down by four!" Payton cried

"It's okay." said a girl next to her, Brianna "We've got one last shot to score a touchdown. If we make it, we'll win!"

 _On the Hearst side_

"Go Twin Beach I know you can do it" Autumn whispered as Hearst High fan cheer for their team

 _Meanwhile on the field_

"Okay, team. This is it." Julian said "Everything comes down to this last play. Get into position..."

The teams line up, facing off for the final play...

"You're not getting past us." Max said puffing up his chest

"Shut up and play."

Luke throws the ball... and Bella catches it, just ten yards from the end zone!

"I got it! I got it!" she shout

"Now run!"

"Oh, right!"

"Go, Bella!"

"Not so fast!" Max said

Max tackles Bella as she tosses the ball back to Luke!

"Oof!"

"Whoa!" Luke said as he catch the ball

"Go, go, go!"

We watch as Luke sprints to the end zone!

"YES!" he shouted as he slam the ball to the ground.

"That's the game! We did it!" The cheerleader squad cheered

"This isn't happening." Max scowled as he kicked a trash can This is NOT HAPPENING!"

"Believe it, Max. We just won!" Julian said

"That game was incredible." I said

"Yeah!" Payton squealed "I finally get why Julian's always so worried about practicing. Football is hard!"

"Heh. Well, it's no cake walk." Juilan said "But what you did wasn't easy, either. Those floats were pro."

"Thanks!"

Then, Autumn came running from the bleachers

"Hey! There's the big football star!" Autumn called out "I might have been sitting with the Hearst High fans, but I was cheering for you!"

"Oh. Yeah?

"Yeah, people started throwing things at me and telling me to shut up... but I was just so excited! You were awesome out there!"

"Heh. No big deal!"

"Don't be so modest.' I said "It was epic."

"Yeah. You guys did an a-ma-zing job!" Payton said "Now it's time to celebrate! Autumn, this Homecoming Dance has a no-Hearst-High policy, but I think we can make an exception for you."

"Aw! Thanks" she said "Let's go to the dance!"

Later, at the Homecoming Dance, I celebrate the Homecoming victory with Julian, Autumn, Payton, and everyone at school!

"Julian! Payton! This is such an awesome party! The two of you make a great team!" a group of preps and cheerleader complimented

"Yeah, we do! Go Team Pulian! Team Jayton? Hmm, neither of those sound right..."

"Heh, well, while you work it out, I actually got you something." Julian said "I remember you always liked it after a celebration..."

"Heh, let me guess... you got her a peppermint latte."

"Yep! One hot, tasty, peppermint latte, extra whipped cream!"

"Yay! You remembered!" Payton squealled

Julian hands Payton her latte. For one second, I notice that their hands touch...

"You know, Julian... you're a pretty okay guy..."

"You're not bad yourself, Prep."

Then Autumn piped in

"Guys! I've got great news! My dad thought your Homecoming was great!" she said

"So does that mean...?"

"It means exactly what you think it means! He's going to let me transfer!"

"Sweet!"

Julian sweeps Autumn up in a tight bear-hug before quickly putting her down and stepping back. Payton watches, a sad look on her face, before glancing away.

"I, uh, mean... congrats."

"Hee hee! Thanks. I'm so happy!"

"If we weren't ALREADY at a dance, I'd totally throw you a party!" Payton said

"I'm going to go start enrolling right now!" she said "Just... one last thing. I've seen the jocks hanging out together and the nerds over in their building... the preps have a place to go, too. Do you have somewhere for artists like me to hang out?"


	8. Chapter 7: Mission Nerdpossible

"So, what do you think? This is where artsy people like you think out." Juilan gesture a hand at one of our new glass artist hangouts

"I love it!" She squealed "It's the perfect place to draw inspiration!"

"Yeah, you can draw anything you want! Horses... fruit... horses eating fruit..."

"Thanks for showing me around, guys!"

"I'm just glad you're finally enrolling." I said. I wanted to make Autumn feel as welcome as she can. She's been wanting to come since it first opened

"Me too!"

"There's still one thing I want to know about." Julian ask "Where did Max get that quadrodactyl thing he used to spy on us? That thing was seriously high tech."

He turned to me, but I shrugged. So I turn to Autumn.

"I have an idea..." she began "but I won't be able to verify it without going back to Hearst High. The guy I'm thinking of always hangs out in the science department."

"I can meet you there, Autumn." I said "We'll check it out together."

Autumn looked worried "Uh, no offense, but you're not exactly welcome there..."

"No, I'm not... which is why I'll need to go in undercover!"

"Okay, are you ready to go in undercover?

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I said

"That's the spirit! Now, the first step is figuring out your character. What do you want to be your cover?

I thought about it for a bit. Then It hit me "A security guard"

"...an interesting choice."

"No one wants to mess with a security guard!" I explained "All I have to do is to look mean, and everyone'll get out of my way!"

"It's true!" she said "But just in case you get questioned, you'll need to know your character's backstory..."

I was confused "Wait, what?"

"Let's see... maybe you're a Ex-marine braving the streets, determine to bring wrong-doers justice!"

"Maybe we could just focus on Looking mean..." I suggest

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

A little while later, After I put on my disguise, I walk through the halls of Hearst High...

"Grumble grumble... it's just me, your security guard...out of my way, delinquents..."

Pretty soon, I've almost made it to the science department when... a blonde hair girl in a cheerleader's uniform blocked my path. Mia.

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded

"I..." I stammer

"You're a security guard, right? Well, you're supposed to make sure no gross guys go anywhere near me, and guess what! I had two math dorks hitting on me already, and it's not even lunch" she complains

"Uh... I don't really think that's in my contract..."

"Are you kidding me? Do you even know who I am?" Mia exclaims "My dad's the principal. My big brother is the school star. That means you have to do whatever I want!"

"But... I mean, I..." A situation like that made me wish I go along with the backstory Autumn gave me

"Ugh, you're going to really make this difficult, aren't you? Here, have some money."

She reach out in her cheerleader bag gave me a $20 bill "Would a 20 cover it? That's about what you make in a week, right?"

But then she look at me dead in the eye "Say... wait a minute... you look kind of familiar... do I-"

Just then, a voice shouting from across the halls cuts her off.

"Mia! There you are!" Kara said "Cheerleading practice is starting!"

"Ugh, whatever. I hate today..." she moans as she walks off to the gym

 _Whew, that was a close call!_ I thought. Mia almost found out who I really was

I rush over to the science department, where Autumn is waiting for you!

Inside a science classroom, a boy with and Mohawk and green eyes and a girl with brown eyes and wavy shoulder length pink hair are working on some kind of robot...

"Hmm... it's a start... but if we're going to make the greatest Battlebot ever, we'll need to come up with some anti-grav thrusters..." The boy said

"Come on, Nishan, you know we don't have time for that. We need to get back to prepping those cheat sheets for Max and Kara..." the girl complain

"Hey Nishan!" Autumn call him over "We need to talk."

Nishan excuses himself and comes over.

"Autumn. Random stranger. How can I help you?"

"Nishan," she began "Max recently tried to record our school's football practice using some kind of advanced helicopter... robot... model... thing."

"Ah. That would PROBABLY be the stealth quadrocopter I built for him." Nishan admitted

"Nishan! How could you do that?" she bark at him

"What? I didn't know he was going to steal anything! I figured he wanted it for, I don't know, a prep rally or a sportsball game! Besides, it's not like I could say no. Max keeps the bullies off me, and I do whatever he wants. That's the deal." he said, looking down on his sneaker.

"Come on, Nishan," she said "Is that really how you see yourself? As someone's lackey? Don't you want to be your own guy, work on your projects, to just be yourself? You should think about transferring, like I did!"

"Oh man, I am really bad at awkward social situations like this. Nishan said, nervously "Is there a polite way I can say no? Or do I just throw a smoke bomb and run? Look, no offense, but Hearst's got the best academic reputation in the state. The way I see it, high school's just one dinky step on the way to college... which is a step on the way to my PhD... which is a step to running a research facility... And from there, it's just a few steps to becoming an ageless, all-powerful cyborg... and that's just a step to-"

"Nishan! Just come by and visit us once." she interrupted "Keep an open mind. I promise you'll be impressed by all the lack of bullying we have to offer."

"Fine. I'll stop by to check out your academics. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work I need to do for Max."

Nishan walks off. Autumn turns to me...

"Come on, Stella! Let's go build up our academic program so it can compete with Hearst!"

* * *

"Well? How's that?" Iask

"Looking pretty nerdy... and just in time! There's Nishan!"

"Well, well, so this is the new school." he said "From all the talk at Hearst, I was expecting more of a sprawling garbage dump meets post-apocalyptic wasteland... But instead it looks like you've got a state-of-the-art learning facility! I haven't been this pleasantly surprised since I tried to create synthetic peanut butter. It was totally inedible. Just awful. But it worked amazingly as an industrial sealant! Where was I? Oh yeah! Nice school."

"So... you're impressed?"

"I mean, the place is nice and all... but it's no Hearst. I mean, Hearst has connections and snobby faculty and a robotics club!"

"Hmmm... a robotics club could be a really fun addition to the school!" autumn chirped "What do you think of that, Stella?"

"Way ahead of you" I said

"There was something you wanted me to see?" he ask

"Oh, not much. Just our brand new robotics club!" I said I show him to our new club, where nerds are already working on their robots

"Huh... looks like you've got a battle arena... a workshop... and some people already building robots! This is pretty good! Needs more lasers, though... but then again, what doesn't, am I right? then he falter "Look, I... I couldn't leave Hearst even if I wanted to. I owe Max. He's kept me safe from bullies for years!"

"Nishan, he's exploiting you!"said Autumn "Is this like some kind of advanced stage of Stockholm syndrome?"

"No. Maybe. Look, we've got a symbiotic relationship," he explain "like those little fish that cling to sharks. Hmm... that reminds me... I need to go check on my fish tank..."

"Do you realize that in your own metaphor," she said "you're a tiny fish clinging to a SHARK?"

Sick of Autumn yelling at him, he yells back "This is high school, Autumn! Open your eyes. Jocks and preps rule the school and pick on nerds and outcasts. No one cares about your personality until you get to college."

"You're wrong." she said "It's not like that here at Twin Beach. I'll prove it."

We dragged him to our Party Central, where nerds are dancing and having a good time with the other cliques

"Okay. I'll admit I'm surprised." he said Do you think if I came here, I'd be able to throw a party? I've always imagined I'd make quite the host. I know a stunning amount of magic tricks..."

"At this school, you can be yourself! And everyone will support you." I said

"There's just one last thing..."

"Are we going to have to build a rocket?"

"No. Well, yes, later." "right now, I'm worried about the... how do I put this nicely... musclebound, chest-thumping monkeymen or snobby mean ice queens."

"You mean... jocks or preps?" I ask

"Sure, call them what you want. I... I realize now that the way the jocks and preps treated me at Hearst was not okay. But I don't want to go from a frying pan to... well, another frying pan, I guess." he said

"What do you mean" I ask

"I saw that Julian joined your school." he said "That guy was not exactly nice to me back when we were at Hearst together."

"Julian can be a little rough around the edges,but i bet but his bullying days are behind him." Autumn said

"Yeah? Prove it."

* * *

"What's Hide-And-Go-Geek doing here?" Julian demand as Autumn and I walk him up to Nishan

"Ahem... we're actually trying to recruit him to our school..." Autumn said "and we need your help! You see, according to Nishan, you haven't exactly been nice to him in the past."

"Yeah, okay. I might've been kind of hard on the guy." Julian admitted "So what do you want to do to settle the score, little guy? Wanna punch me in the face a couple times? I can take it."

"Given my soft, delicate hands, I think I'll pass on the punching. I suggest a game of wits! You against me on the checkered field of battle. Knights and bishops, kings and rooks! A true game of gentlemen!"

Julian looked stuned "Are you... hitting on me?"

"I'm challenging you to a game of chess!"

"All right, fine." he said as he sat to a table where the chess game is held "How do I attack you with my horses?"

"Those are knights, actually, and they move two spaces in one direction and one in another, like so."

"Of course. 'Cause that's exactly how horses move." he mutters sarcastically

* * *

About an hour later I went to check on their chess game

"And then I move my wizard here..." he said

"He's a bishop, but hey, close enough." Nishan said "I move my queen to D5, and that's checkmate."

"Aw... so you won?" he said with a face of defeat

"Oh yes, very much so. But you actually held your own very well. I was impressed when you sacrificed your pawn for control of the center."

"You gotta go big or go home."

"I've got to say, you surprised me. I never thought you'd have the patience to just sit there and learn an intellectual game, especially a game with no actual combat. You're all right, Julian."

"Thanks, Dorktopus. You're not bad either."

"I don't want to alarm anyone... but I'm pretty sure the Dark Lord of Evil and his Ice Queen are right over there...

Max and Kara stand in your school's parking lot. Max points to Nishan and beckons him to come over.

"Is he going to hit me?" he said, worried "Because I have a shockingly low pain threshold..."

"Don't worry, Nishan. I'll make sure you have plenty of backup." I assured him

"You guys sure you've got my back?" he ask "Because Max has the strength of a bull with the speed of a cheetah. Hmmm... Note to self: add 'cheetah-bull' to genetic hybrid list... Beetah? Cheebull?"

"Don't worry, Nishan. Max won't try anything with us around." Bonnie, a jock girl replied

"We've got you covered no matter what that cheebull tries." said a gamer Kai

* * *

"Uh, hey, Max. You wanted to talk to me? With words and preferably not punches?

Max put innocent look on his face "Punches? Why would I punch you, Nishan? We just came here to talk! Didn't we, Kara?"

Kara rolls her eyes and speaks in a flat, bored voice."Yes, Nishan. We came here because we miss you so much. Please don't transfer away. That would be sad. Blah blah."

"This is... not what I expected..." said Bonnie

"Are we still supposed to fight them?" Kai ask

Max continue his dumb act "I'm serious, Nishan. I don't know what crazy ideas these losers have put in your head, but you do not want to transfer. You're a valued student at Hearst!"

"Are you just saying that because I build you things?" he ask "Because I'm your little shark- cleaning fish?"

"I don't know what that means, but... is that so bad? I help you, you help me, no one gets hurt... except for these losers here, of course." he smirks puffing his chest

"Wow, Max, I have to say thanks... But no thanks."

"What?!" Max was shocked

"You know, I always figured I had it pretty good for a nerd..." he said "I was being lovingly exploited after all! But now I realize that things don't have to be that way. People don't have to treat each other like that. Not here. I mean, look at Julian! I spent years terrified of that guy... and the two of us just played a game of chess!"

"Julian played chess?!" Kara sneer "Did he, like, eat the pieces?"

"See?" Nishan gestured to Kara "That's what I'm talking about. That's what I want to get away from. The people here don't just want me for what I can do for them. They want me for ME. And that's why I'm transferring."

Max's face turn bright red as he absorb Nishan's words"You just burned your last bridge, Nishan. When my dad's done calling his buddies on the college board, I doubt there will be a single school in the state that'll consider you! Not even Cornell" he threatens

"And what about that little nerd-girl you're always staring at, huh? Think she'll still want to build nerdbots with a TRAITOR?" Kara hissed

Nishan stutter as his face turn red"Sakura? She... she..."

"Come on, Kara. Let's get out of here." Max said as he and Kara walks off. Autumn and I rush over to join Nishan.

"I really just did that, didn't I? I'm not imagining it?" Nishan look down at his hands in awe

"Nope. You just stood up for yourself." I hold him "And made the best decision of your life."

"I can reach out to Sakura, you know... see if she wants to transfer." Autumn started

"No, it's... it's okay. She's happy at Hearst. Don't bother her. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"In that case... welcome aboard, Nishan." I nodded

Autumn: Hey, Danny? Do we have 15 students yet? If we do, I have kind of a neat idea...


End file.
